You Belong With Me songfic
by Digilonewolfluver417
Summary: This is a KouJen  Kouji and Jen  songfic oneshot. Jen is my rpc. Jocelyn is a rpc but is not mine.


**This is a random songfic of my main rpc Jen and Kouji Minamoto**

**I don't own anything except Jen and the idea of this story.**_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**_

* * *

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

Jen looked up out her window to see her long time crush and best friend arguing through the phone. Once Kouji hung up, Jen wrote on a note pad _'_Jocelyn?' and held it up to him. He nodded. She wrote on another piece, 'Are you okay?' and help it up. He wrote on a piece of paper and held it up 'Sick of her drama'. Jen softly laughed. Kouji softly smiled at her._**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

Jen walked over to her radio and cranked up her music. She started to dance kinda crazy and sang along. Kouji laughed at her. Jen smiled at him and grabbed her note pad.

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

Jen wrote on a piece of paper. But before she was able to show what she wrote, he closed his curtains. She lifted the paper up. It read 'I love you'. She put it down and went to bed.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirtsShe's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Jen went to school in a plain blue shirt and jeans. She looked over to see Jocelyn and Kouji. Jocelyn was wearing a pink shirt and a hot pink skirt, with her soft pink high heels. It matched with her beautify. Jen looked at her locker mirrior. _'No wonder he chose her' _she thought before closing her locker.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Jen was laying on her bed. Then, her cell vibrated. She practically never had it on ringer.

It was from Kouji

'**Where were you today? I didn't see you'**

'**I was with the girls. But I had to go to some clubs and I helped out the teachers'**

'**Like always. You're too generous and nice'**

'**Is that a problem?'**

'**No. That's what makes you unique'**

Jen blushed deeply at that reply.

'**Thanks! =). BTW, how are you and Jocelyn? Did you make up?'**

'**Yeah. We did.'**

'**That's great! =D'**

'**Thanks. I gtg. Takuya wants me to help him with his math homework -_- bye'**

'**Good luck. Bye'**

'_Why do they always make up?' _Jen though before going to sleep

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeansI can't help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on a park bench, thinking to myselfHey, isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in a while since she brought you downYou say you're fine, I know you better than thatHey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

Jen and Kouji were at the park, walking around. This was one of the few times Jen could spend time with him. Jocelyn always had him. Of course, Jocelyn and her red convert came along.

"Come on Kouji! We got a nice movie to catch" Jocelyn said

She shot Jen a dirty look. Kouji didn't catch that look and hopped into the car.

"Sorry I have to go Jen. Maybe we'll get together another time" Kouji apologized

"Oh, it's okay. Go have fun" Jen said, like it was nothing with a smile on her face

Jocelyn looked at Jen and kissed Kouji in front of her. Jen's smile faded to a frown. Jocelyn smirk at Jen's reaction and sped off, with Kouji's arm around Jocelyn's shoulder.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Kouji was apart of the football team, Jen was apart of the orchestra, and Jocelyn was the lead cheerleader. All the cheerleaders pranced around. They were absolutely beautiful. Jen envied them. At the end of the game, Jen was about to leave when she saw Jocelyn grabbed a football player and kiss him in front of everyone. Jen saw the look on Kouji's face. It broke her heart to see him like that. Once Kouji left, Jen glared at Jocelyn as she left.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with meOh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cryAnd I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreamsThink I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

Jen looked out her window to see Kouji in his tuxedo. Tonight was the school prom.

Then, Jen got a text.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?Been here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with me**_

'**You going to the dance?'**

'**No. Sorry. I got soo much homework'**

'**Too bad…..I wish you could be there..'**

Oh that broke her heart. So she typed back.

'**I'll try to make it. And Kouji?'**

'**What?'**

'**Forget about Jocelyn. She is NOT worth your energy and time, kay?'**

'**Okay. See ya'**

'**See ya'**

After Kouji left, Jen grabbed her dress out of the closet.

_**Standing by and waiting at your back doorAll this time, how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Jen walked into the dance, wearing a beautiful long white dress. She has the crystal charm necklace that Kouji gave her in the Digital World, with matching earrings. Kouji turned and saw her. He smirked. Jen smiled. He walked over to her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"I love you"

_**You belong with meHave you ever thought just maybeYou belong with me?**_

Jen smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too"

Kouji pulled away and softly kissed Jen on the lips as Jen returned the kiss.

_**You belong with me**_


End file.
